Forgoten Love
by simpleplan4eva
Summary: EDWARD MOVES AWAY THAN BELLA FALLS IN LOVE WITH JACOB & FORGETS ABOUT EDWARD BUT THEN SHE STUMBELS ON A PICTURE OF EDWARD SO SHE CALLS BUT SOME THING TRAJIC HAS HAPENED! JxB ExB LOT'S OF CHAPPIES COMMING UP IF PEOPLE READ AND REVEIW! CRAPPY SUMARY! :o
1. Chapter 1

SCENE ONE

Bella and Edward where extremly in love. Than one night Bella got a phone call from Edward. " I GOT A CALL FROM MY MOM………IM MOVING IN A WEEK AND IM NOT COMING TO THIS SCHOOL AGAIN, I'M MOVING TO ARAZONIA (SNIFFLE)…I HAVE TO GO NOW…I LOVE YOU BELLA". Edward said on the phone. Edward hung up the phone on Bella. Bella ran away with puddles of tears coming down her face. This couldnot be hapening to her it was un real.

CLIFFHANGER! :O I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THERE ARE ALOT OF SCENSES I PROMISE!

ILL UPDATE IF I GET LOTS OFF GOOD REVEIWS & NOT FUCKIN FLAMES!!!! I GIVE COOKYS & SUGARTO ANY ONE WHO REVEIWS YOU PICK THE KIND! :D : 3

PLESEPLESEPLESEPLESE REVIEW! XO


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE TWO THIS 1 IS BETER THEN THE LAST 1

Than the secend Edward hung up that new Jacob boy came up to her. "THANKS FOR LETING ME SIT WITH YOU AT LUNCH CAN I SIT WITH YOU EVERYDAY?" Jacob asked Bella. "SURE I GUEES SO" Bella said to Jacob. She was still relly sad becase Edward left and she was in love with him. So as they days went on bella and Jacob kept crushing on eachother and bye the end of the month they where inlove.

WILL BELLA FORGET ABOUT EWDARD FOREVAER? __

ILL UPDATE IF I GET LOTS OFF GOOD REVEIWS & NOT FUCKIN FLAMES LIKE SOME RUDE PERSON GAVE ME!!!! (RELLY IF I WRITED IT AND I LIKE IT THAN SOME ONE ELSE WILL LOVE IT TO) I GIVE COOKYS & SUGARTO ANY ONE WHO REVEIWS YOU PICK THE KIND! :D : 3

PLESEPLESEPLESEPLESE REVIEW! XO


	3. Chapter 3

JUST IN CASE YOU WERE CONFUSED THE DIEALOG IS IN CAPITAL LETERS SO IT STANDS OUT.

scene 3

One night Jacob slept over at Bellas house, "ILL BE RIGHT BACK, IM GOING TO THE BATHROOM," Jacob yelled at Bella. "OK". Bella told Jacob. As Bella layed on her bed she fell of, and felled into a dusty picture of Bella and Edward. "I FORGOT ALL ABOUT EDWARD, I MUST CALL HIM. OK 874-666-8392". Bella called Edward on the phone phrantically. "HELLO?" Mrs Cullen ansered the phone.

PLEASE BENICE WITH YOUR REVEIWS BECASE BAD REVEIWS MAKE ME NOT WANT TO UPDATE.

JUST IN CASE YOU WERE CONFUSED I CHANGED MY PROFILE BECASE A FRIEND WROTE IT (NOT ME!!!! __) SO IT WAS ALL WRONG. SORRY!

PLESEPLESEPLESEPLESE REVIEW! XO THANK YOU FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4

JUST IN CASE YOU WERE CONFUSED THE DIEALOG IS IN CAPITAL LETERS SO IT STANDS OUT.

scene 4

Bella was relived. "HI MRS CULLEN, IM GLAD TO HEAIR FROM YOU, ITS ME BELLA CAN I TALK TO EDWARD PLEASE?" Bella was exsited becase she was going to talk to Edward…..or was she going to talk to Edward? "IM SORRY BELLA, EDWARD GOT A DISSIS AND PASSED AWAY A WEEKS AGO (SNIFFLE) SORRY I HAVE TO GO NOW IM REALLY DISSTRESED BYE". Mrs Cullen hanged up the phone. "NO NO HE CANT BE DEAD I AM A BAD GIRLFRIEND I MISS HIM SO MUCH (SNIFFLE) I SHOULD HAVE CALLED HIM EARLIER". Bella was disstresed. When Bellas new boyfriend walked into the room. "LIKE MY HAIR?" Jacob asked Bella Jacob had put his hair into pig tales. "JACOB YOU HAVE TO GO HOME I THINK IM SICK. HERE I AIREADY PUT YOUR STUFF TOGETHER BYE". Bella sounded sad and cryed. "I DIDN'T KNOW MY HAIR WAS THAT BAD". Jacob was super confesed.

OMG OMG OMG ITS MY BIRTHDAY AGAIN I JUST TURNED 18 TODAY! :D :D :D :D IM GOING TO THE CASINO TOMMOROW. YAY!

PLEASE BENICE WITH YOUR REVEIWS BECASE BAD REVEIWS MAKE ME NOT WANT TO UPDATE.

PLESEPLESEPLESEPLESE REVIEW! XO THANK YOU FOR READING!


	5. Chapter 5

JUST IN CASE YOU WERE CONFUSED THE DIEALOG IS IN CAPITAL LETERS SO IT STANDS OUT.

scene 5 (ITS NEARLY DONE UNLES I GET MORE REVEIWERS!)

The next day Jacob ran over to the sad faced Bella. "WHAT WAS LAST NIGHT ALL ABOUT I LOVE YOU BELLA?" Jacob loked sick. "NOTHING AND WHAT IS WRONG JACOB". Bella dialogued. "I GOT HEPATITUS C SO NOW MY WHOLE FAMILIE IS PUKING EVERY WHERE & MY MOM SAID I HAVE TO GO TO A NOTHER SCHOOL NEXT WEEK. YOU SHOVED ME OUT OF THE DOOR & NOW I HAVE A HEDACHE" Jacob glarred at Bella with his moalten chocolat eyes & yelled at Bella really loudley. "IAM SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT'S JUST THAT I FIGURED OUT MY BOYFRIEND DIED". Bella began a torental downpoor of tears. "HEY, I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BOY FRIEND". Jacob raised his fists. "I THOUGHT SO TO BUT YOU AREN'T BECASE YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE ME FORGET ABOUT EDWARD. SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE & I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN".

IM RELLY SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPDATE LAST WEEK FOR EVERY ONE WHO READS THIS (YOU SHOUD REVEIW SO I KNOWYOU READ!) BUT I HAD A BIG INTERVEIW WITH NORTH WESTREN COLLEGE I HOPE I GET IN WISH ME LUCK!! :D

PLEASE BENICE WITH YOUR REVEIWS BECASE BAD REVEIWS MAKE ME NOT WANT TO UPDATE GUYS.

PLESEPLESEPLESEPLESE REVIEW! XO THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
